


Absolute Shit At Planning Dates

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, PruCan Week 2017, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prucan week 2017October 1Day 1Prompt: Beginnings/AnticipationFirst date anticipation and anxiety.





	Absolute Shit At Planning Dates

Day 1, October 1, 2017

Prompt: Anticipation/Beginnings

 

6:30 am (12 hours, 30 minutes)

The monotonous blaring of the alarm clock on the nightstand had Gilbert blinking and rubbing away the bleariness in his eyes. After glancing at the clock, he slid out of bed to prepare for his morning run, mentally planning out his day as he went along.

After his daily run, he would come home eat, shower, and do whatever needed doing around the house. At 7:00 pm he would meet up with Mathieu for their first date. At the thought of that his heart seemed to flutter in his chest. He would see Mathieu tonight.

 

8:00 am (6 hours, 0 min)  
Mathieu glanced at the clock on his bedside table before getting up.

To say he was nervous for tonight would be an understatement. Mathieu's head was filled with thoughts like "what if he decides he doesn't like me after all, what if Gilbert decides to stand me up and not come? What if this is all some cruel joke?"

He found he had to keep reminding myself that Gilbert wouldn't be like that. Would he?  
Mathieu went on with taking a shower, dressing, and making pancakes doused in maple syrup.

9:23 am (9 hours, 37 min)  
Gilbert stepped out of the shower toweling off and drying his snow-white hair. Glancing in the mirror he caught his reflection. Ruby red eyes looked back from under colorless hair and an equally pale face.

Silently he wandered what such a kind, beautiful, sweet person like Mathieu saw in a loud, egotistic, obnoxious person like himself.

Smiling to himself he couldn't find it in him to doubt the Canadian. If Mathieu was anything, it was honest. Gilbert just couldn't bring himself to doubt Mattie, he simply couldn't.

12:15 pm (6 hours and 45 min)  
Mathieu quite possibly just made one of the worst mistakes of his life. Calling Français for date advice. Let's keep it simple: mentally scarred for life. Never again. Under any circumstances would he call Français for relationship advice again.

Resolving to simply be himself Matt set his mind to other tasks like the fact that the house needed sweeping and mopping. (Not that he hadn't done that two days ago, but anything to get his mind off the date tonight.) And so, Mathieu set to work, pulling the broom from the cleaning cupboard.

2:12 (4 hours 48 minutes)  
Gilbert was bored. Ludwig was out at his fiancé Feli's leaving Gilbert alone in the house. (With absolutely nothing to do, might I add.)

Lying on his back using his feet to push himself along the wooden floor boards groaning in boredom. (A/N: Yeah, I actually do this...)

But in all honesty Gil was more than bored. Not that he'd ever tell anyone, but he was a ball of nerves. Every worst-case scenario of tonight's date was running through his mind. And to say the same thing was happening to Mathieu, was the understatement of the century.

2:15 ( 4 hours and 45 minutes)  
Just breathe... breathe Mattie, breathe... in and out, in and out, common, it's simple....

Mathieu was trying desperately to calm down and above not launch into yet another panic attack like the one he just had... he knew he wasn't being rational, and was overthinking things by a long shot, but he couldn't help it.

2:30 (4 hours and 3- aw screw it.)  
He couldn't take this any longer. He needed to see his birdie, and now!  
If he didn't... Gilbert had no clue what he'd do...

Groping the pockets sewn to his jeans he frantically pulled out his phone and click the contact labeled "Birdie"

2:34 (I’ve given up.)  
Mathieu jumped as his phone range pulling him out of his nerve racking thoughts.

Oh no! It's Gilbert! What he wants to cancel? What if he's come to his senses and figured out what a nobody I am... what if?

Picking up the phone and mentally preparing himself to be shattered as he pressed the answer button.

"H-" *swallow* "Hello?" He asked carefully.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS BULL ANYMORE! SCREW TONIGHTS DATE!!!" The Prussian seemed to scream.

At this Mathieu felt his heart drop to his stomach and tears well up in his eyes. Of course, this would happen.

"I- I understand-"

"I'M COMING OVER!!! ZHE AWSOME ME REFUSES TI WAIT TO SEE MEIN AWSOME BIRDIE ANY LONGER!"

"What?" Mattie asked, but he'd already hung up.  
Before he knew it, there was an insistent banging on the front door. Carefully picking his way over to the wooden door Mathieu opened it to reveal the overly excited albino.  
Gilbert tackled Mathieu to the ground in a bear hug.  
“Oh birdie, I missed you. I’m sorry but I just couldn’t wait till seven, and I was so bored, and Luddy left me alone…. Oh, and I couldn’t stop thinking of everything that could go wrong!”  
Laughing, Mathieu gently pushed the Prussian off him and sat up. “It’s okay. I was getting overly anxious about (A/N: read as ‘aboot’) tonight as well. I’m actually glad you came over. To be honest when you called, I thought you had come to your senses and- “  
“Come to my senses? You thought I’d cancel on you? Mattie! I’m offended, if anything I came to my senses came over…. You don’t really think I’d do that… right?” Gilbert asked, his heart pounding in his ears.  
“O-of course not!” Matt tried to yell, but it only came out slightly above a whisper. Suddenly he found himself pulled into the other man’s arms.  
“Let’s stay in tonight… and watch something…. And…. Eat pancakes?” Gil whispered in his ear, earning a laugh from the last part.  
“Yeah… we’re complete shit at planning dates… you know that, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
